Automotive closure panel assemblies can sometimes have an inner panel and an outer panel that are held together after a hemming process where a flange of the outer panel is typically folded over an edge of the inner panel. Usually the flange is folded about an already existing bend, or is folded against a die that provides a hard die radius. But sometimes it is not desirable or possible to fold the flange about an existing bend, and other times it is not convenient to fold the flange against a die.